Sonic File Revised
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: Basically as the title says, Sonic File Revised xD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Jenn's POV

I woke up with a suddenly gold, glancing around my dark room. A cold sweat ran down the back of my neck. I sighed happily, realizing it wasn't a dream anymore. I was awake. The dream I had was unusual. In my dream, I was in this parallel universe with a blonde haired girl and she was running from something. Something I could not figure out. The weirdest part about this dream is: I was her. Sighing quietly to myself, I slowly got up out of bed, glancing the clock which read 3 am on it. Great. I quietly made my way downstairs, walking toward the living room. Once there, I seated myself on the sofa and turned on the TV. I turned my attention to the TV, moving to sit closer. The news report that was playing was about a strange disturbance in Eastopolis.

"Thank you, Tom. There seems to be strange black creatures flying around and destroying buildings and killing innocent people" the reported explained as a black creature came into view and barely grazed her head.

I yawned softly, picking up the remote to switch off the TV, and made my way into the kitchen. I took a seat at the table, laying my head down gently. I slowly closed my eyes and soon fell into a deep sleep.

James' POV

I lived a short distance from the city north of my small 'home'. It wasn't much, but it was relatively livable. It was a small brick building that had been abandoned ages ago. The only furniture in my place was a small dusty table and a few broken chairs. There was only one floor. There was two, but the ceiling of the first floor caved in before I got here, so if there was any other furniture, it was crushed and I hadn't found it when I removed the rubble. I had made a small bed out of some cushions from the broken chairs and had brought myself a small necklace. It wasn't mine, but I thought I might as well hold onto it, it had a picture of a blond girl in a blue dress on it. I didn't know who she was, but I'd like to return it to the owner if I ever found them.

I woke up shortly after the sun had risen that morning, assuming it was about 7 o'clock. It was the middle of summer; thankfully I managed to keep myself warm over the winter in a motel not far from the city. I headed to the door and looked out of the morning sky. It was a magnificent sight, colors of red, yellow and orange covered the sky. It was almost enchanting. I walked out the door and sat on the small set of stairs that led to the ground below me. I stretched and looked over at the city. A cloud of smoke filled the skies over the eastern part of the town. There had been some weird attacks on the city recently, part of the reason I didn't live in that sad city. I got up and thought about getting a coffee to start my morning. I hopped down and walked briskly towards the city, the wind blowing threw my fur. It felt nice as I headed toward the city, towards my favorite coffee shop, well newly made favorite; the Tim's had been blown-up by the weird creatures. What did it ever do to them? Maybe it ran out of their favorite doughnuts; well it wasn't my business. I just kept walking and thought of reasons of why they would destroy such a great place.

Jenn's POV

I woke up 4 hours later to the sound of the birds singing. Yawning, I stretched and got up off the chair, heading to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Once I was done, I gathered my jacket, my car keys and wallet, heading toward my car, thinking I should pick up some groceries and a cup of coffee. I got in my car and turned it on, sighing happily as it started instead of making noise and not doing anything like it usually did. What can you expect from a beat up car thats been around since my mother passed. I shifted into gear and headed to town, dodging the odd pothole and made sure not to run over anyone.

After 10 mins or so, I slowed to a crawl and eased myself into a parking spot close to the store, Food Basics. Once parked, I got out of the car and went inside the store, getting all the items I required. A few minutes later I emerged from the store, bags in hand, and went to place them in my car, not bothering to lock it since no one was around. I then proceeded to the Crispy Cream coffee shop and ordered a large espresso, sitting down in my regular seat in the back of the coffee shop. I sipped my coffee thoughtfully, thinking about what I was going to do for the rest of the day.

James' POV

After a few minutes of walking, I finally made it to the city. I made my way over to the slightly damaged Starbucks, walking into the establishment. I was the only regular anymore, everyone else was afraid to show-up. The only reason I came was because I was also the only remaining staff. The manager told me I could keep the place until things calmed down if I kept it in tact. I walked in, not bothering to putting on my uniform. Why bother? It's not like anyone else was going to show up. I made my way to the closet pulling out the broom and started sweeping the floor. Once I was done, I made myself a coffee and watched out the window, wondering why Starbucks coffee always seemed to need more sugar then regular coffee. The streets were empty, except for a few rats and crows picking at a bunch of dead corpses that were spread across the road. I yawned and finished my coffee, walking toward the door and made my way out, locking the door behind me.

I looked down the road and saw a weird looking person; they had green hair, cut up clothes and half their face was burnt. I watched as they stared and suddenly turned, rushing in a particular direction. I walked around the corner to see them breaking the back window of a beaten old car. It looked like the car has abandoned any way, but he was pulling out a bunch of brown bags full of food, so I assumed it was someone's car. I walked down the street and entered the building across from were the car was parked, a coffee stop of some sort. I looked around, the place was mostly empty. I walked to the counter.

"Do you know who that car belongs to that is out there?" I asked the girl at the counter. The girl looked toward the car that I pointed it out to her. She turned away from me to shout at the only other person in the small building. She was a short, pale purple hedgehog, dressed in a silver dress.

Jenn's POV

I glanced up from my coffee, turning my attention to the girl at the counter who was standing with a blue hedgehog with red streaks. I got up out of my seat and headed towards them.

"Yea it's my car what's wrong with- " I broke off, turning my attention to my car that was being broken into, "HEY THOSE ARE MY GROCERIES!" I screamed, dashing outside to the freak invading my car. I growled as I pounced on him, punching him in the face several times. The guy screamed in pain, trying to shake me off, but had no such luck. He then proceeded to run around like mad, with me clutching on to his back. He finally managed to pry me off with some difficulty, grabbing me by the quills and tossed me like a rag doll on to the ground. The man then turned on his heels, making a run for it with some of the groceries he had stolent. I watched him leave, clutching my arm in pain.

James' POV

I watched the brawl between the two citizens and watched as the guy bolted down the street, leaving the purple girl on the ground by her car. I walked out and saw a few of the bags on the ground, having fallen from the guy's clutches. I stood over a bag and tilted my head looking into it. I picked up the bag, after deciding it was safe and placed it back into the car through the now broken window. I looked over at the girl and then back at the ground. I gathered up the few things that fell from the remaining bags that had been ripped. I noticed a bag of baby carrots that was opened and snatched one before tossing the bag back in the car. I looked over at the girl and tilted my head. She was holding her arm and I could make out a few bruises on one of her legs.

"Are you hurt?" I questioned, watching her intently.

"I'm fine..." she muttered, glancing away from my gaze.

I looked at the now destroyed foods on the ground and the packaging of some of the open and stolen food. I quickly calculated the amount she had lost, which was about 45 dollars, but with these attacks going on, food was scarce. I unzipped a small pocket on the back of my glove and took out three $20 bills. I placed them on her roof and headed back towards my house, looking back again to see if she noticed the money I left her before leaving.

Jenn's POV

I watched the blue and red street hedgehog as he made his way on the other side of the car and began gathering the remaining food. I gasped in pain when I moved my arm slightly the wrong way, sitting up to glance over at him, as he walked down the road. I sighed, and struggled to my feet, limping over to the other side of the car, noticing he had placed the groceries back in the car. I looked at the roof and caught sigh of money laying there. I glanced over at where he was walking, taking the bills and shouted in his direction.

"HEY WAIT! COME BACK!" I started to limp towards the direction he was heading, clutching the money tightly in my hand.

James' POV

I saw the pale purple hedgehog heading towards me and I signaled for her to stay where she was.

"KEEP IT!" I yelled to her. I turned and walked around the corner, waving at her as she left my sight. I headed back towards my 'house' and stopped. If she was going to keep following me, I should probably get going. I shut my eyes and activated Chaos Control, a skill I was born with. I don't remember how I got it, or why I could use it, I did know what it did however. It froze time. When I was a safe distance from the city I de-activated Chaos Control and headed into my house, walking over to the pile of cushions that I had serving as a bed and layed down.

Jenn's POV

I watched as the stranger turned the corner and I turned back to my car, debating whether or not to follow him. I decided not to and got into my car carefully, turning on the ignition and began making my way back to my house with my remaining groceries and probably a broken arm. Unfortunately, on the way home, I hit a bump in the middle of the road and blew my engine, great. Sighing, I got out and pulled up the hood, smoke streaming out of it. I shook my head and sat down next to the car, waiting for someone to come.

Shadow's POV

Shadow the hedgehog. An agent of GUN, the Ultimate Life Form, I was created for unknown reasons. I was being sent to this small city to investigate the attacks caused by these weird creatures. On my way I came across a girl who was on the side of the road with a busted-up, un-useable car. I walked over to see what was wrong.

Jenn's POV

I looked up at the form that was standing before me. He was a black hedgehog with red streaks and weird looking shoes. I smiled slightly and attempted to get up.

"Umm, hi there" I began "My car kind of broke down. Do you by any change know where I could find a bus or something to get home?" He glanced at me and chuckled.

"That would be nice wouldn't it? No, I'm afraid there is no buses anymore because of the attacks that have been going on. If you want I could escort you to your house." He extended his hand to me. I looked at his hand then back at him and took it

"Uh, my house is west of here, but it will take a while to get there." I stood up. I saw him look me over and seem to stare at my arm.

"You alright?" he asked. I looked down at my arm, then back at him.

"Yea, I guess I'm fine, well I might have a broken arm but that's about it. Some idiot broke into my car and stole most of my groceries." I trailed off, glancing at the expression on his face, blushing slightly. He looked around my car. I looked and realized he was examining the broken window. He looked back at me and seemed to frown.

"A broken arm is about it, well that's useful" he said, turning to my car "Did you even try to fix the engine?" he asked looking at it a bit "I looks like it just over heated from age, easily fixed if you poor water on it or let it cool down. How long has it been sitting here?" Before I could answer he put his hand on part of the engine and shook his head "It's cooled down now, you should be able to drive it again." He acted like he knew everything. I rolled my eyes and moved towards my car, getting into it, pretending to turn it on.

"Um, it doesn't work" I said, looking out at him, chuckling. He lowered his eye lids and walked over, closing the hood of the car. He looked at the key and frowned.

"Very funny, now get going" he said in an annoyed voice as he continued walking down the sidewalk. I snapped my fingers and turned the car on, making a U-turn and made my way towards my house, waving on my way by. I slammed on the breaks when I noticed that he was ignoring me.

"What's your problem? You got a stick up your butt or something?" He blinked and shook his head. He crossed his arms and muttered something and suddenly he was gone. I jumped in surprise and looked around, wondering where he went. I shrugged and drove off towards my house, still wondering where he had disappeared to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

James' POV

I woke-up later that afternoon and stepped outside. The sky was now a light blue and few clouds covered the sky. I looked out at the city, somewhat glad I didnt live out there and lived out in the country. I stopped short, when I noticed a small rumbling coming from the east and there was sudden large burst of fire from the other side of the city. I squinted and saw a few bodies fly, bursting into flame, arms and legs falling all over. I cleared my throat and saw a couple of buildings fall on top of one another like dominos. I hadn't played with dominos for awhile. Last time I made a path that covered the doctor's desk.

Doctor Eggman was the one I had grown up with. He raised me for as long as I could remember. The doctor told me he had found me knocked out in an old war zone. I never knew how I got there and neither did he, so we just let it go. He decided to call me James, named after the general who had won that battle. I forgot the details, but it had been a fight over who got the land. Eggman had taught me how to fight, and how to use machines. The two of us had gotten separated when some hedgehog named Sonic had destroyed the doctor's base and the doctor had been captured by GUN. I've been trying to find and save him for the past three months now.

A second explosion soon brought me back down to earth and I watched as more people explode into the air and more buildings collapsed. It once again reminded me of dominos. I wonder what ever happened to my domino set. I scratched my head and looked back into the house. I looked at the pile of rubble and thought to myself for a moment or two. I walked over and took down a piece of rubble and started working.

Jenn's POV

I parked into the driveway, almost running into the garage because of the sound of an explosion. I got out and hurried into the house with my groceries, setting them down on the table. I would have gotten home earlier, but I decided to look for that black hedgehog. I searched all over, but with no luck. I unpacked my groceries and heard another explosion, causing me to jump. I glanced out the window, just in time to see a blue blur rush by my window and zoom off down the street.

I made my way outside again, just in time to see another yellow blur zoom by. What's with all these people in such a hurry? I thought to myself. I shrugged and made my way to my house, hearing a loud noise coming from behind me. I turned just in time to see a large creature coming at me. I didn't have enough time to see what it was, because I was hurled backwards, hitting my head on the pavement with enough force to kill someone. Luckily for me, I was strong enough to survive it, but not strong enough to fall into unconsciousness.

James' POV

It was bothersome to be knocked out in the middle of my little shack. With no door, I didn't here the weird creature come in and sneak up behind me. When I had awoken what seemed like a few hours later, I was in a small and dark cell. I looked around and saw spider webs on the walls, a small bench and the floor was semi-flooded. I got up and scanned the room, catching a glitch of someone lying in a cell across from mine. I examined them and realized it was a girl. I think she was a bat, a mammal similar to me. She was lying on her back, covered under a sheet. The piece of material was barely enough to cover her, so I saw her black pants and weird heart shaped top that left her back exposed. Her wings lay open on the floor. I looked around; all the other cells were empty.

I sniffed the air and smelled something weird in the air. It was some sort of drug. I picked up a small rock and threw it at the other cell. I managed to throw it far enough to reach the bat girl's cell, but far enough to not hit her. Her large ears flicked and I watched her get up. She held her head as she got up and groaned in pain. I waved over and she looked around.

"Where am I?" she asked bluntly. I shrugged.

"My guess is as good as yours" I told her. She looked around then looked over at me.

"Who are you?" she asked, squinting her eyes, straightening out her outfit.

"I'm James" I told her "What's your name?"

"I'm Rouge the bat" she explained. She looked around her room for a moment and then bit her lip, looking over at me "Turn around for a sec" she told me. I turned around and looked out the window. I heard cloth hit the ground, then a small rattling. I heard her cell door swing open and then a rustling of clothes "Alright you can look now." I turned back around and saw her fixing the back of her suit. I tilted my head, watching as she walked out of her cell and look over at me "You need help getting out?" she asked. I thought for a moment. I looked at the lock. It was old and rusty. I grabbed it and easily pulled it off the door and pushed the door open.

"Nope, thanks for asking though" I said with a smirk. She giggled and looked around. I looked around as well, the place was full of spider webs and I noticed that the floor was flooded up to our ankles. We both looked turned to look at the door as we heard massive foot steps approaching.

Jenn's POV

I woke up to the sound of feet rustling and an opening and closing of a door. I slowly opened my eyes to see a shadowed figure standing over me. I jumped slightly and stared up at them, wondering where I was.

"Your awake, that's good. You must have had a nasty blow to the head to be out for that long" the figure said. I blinked and sat up, rubbing my sore head.

"Ok, where am I, and who are you?" I questioned them. I heard them chuckled and saw them shake their head.

"You are at your house, but as for my name, I cannot tell you. All I can tell you is you know me and I'm a male" e answered, touching my forehead. I winced, my head still aching from when I hit the pavement.

"So, what was that thing that ran me over exactly?"

"That was a blue creature called a Lusterror. They are called this because of their lust for bringing terror to the hearts of the innocent. I must leave you now, but heed this warning, stay in your house and stay covered; they're coming back for you." With that, he left the room, vanishing out of sight.

I shrugged and got out of bed, moving towards the window and peered outside. All was calm, but it seemed too calm. There was a sudden rumbling and a large creature came into view, a pink hedgehog in his clutches, followed by a orange fox, a red thing and a blue hedgehog that looks oddly like the blue blur that just ran by many hours or days ago. I moved to go downstairs, but decided against it, the cloaked figure advised me not to, but why?

I sat back down on my bed, looking at my arm in a sling and bruises all over my arms. What the hell happened? I thought to myself. I shook my head, I laid back down, catching glimpse of a little rabbit peering in the doorway. I blinked, titling my head to the side, "Hi there. Are you here to see me?" She nodded shyly, opening the door slightly and walking in, "My name is Cream and I was told to make sure you didn't leave the house" she smiled sweetly, sitting down on the bed. I also noticed a weird blue floating thing above her head, but decided not to question it. I raised an eyebrow at her

"Ok. One, what makes you think a little rabbit like you can stop me from leaving my house. Two, what is that thing over your head?"

"To answer your question, one this is Cheese, he's a Chao. Number two, I've got a gun, so don't even think of leaving." She pulled off the mask she was wearing, revealing the black and red hedgehog, "The names Shadow by the way. I've been sent by GUN to protect you."

"Ok, then why are you wearing a dress and why are you threatening to shoot me if you're supposed to be protecting me?" I questioned, a grin spread across my face, holding in a laugh. His eye twitched, as he pulled out his gun.

"Its part of the costume. If you say one more thing about it, I'll shoot you, got it?" he aimed the gun at me. I looked at him nervously and gulped, moving in the other direction away from him I gasped as I fell backwards off the bed.

"Ow..." I muttered softly, rubbing my sore arm. Shadow looked over at me, a brow raised.

"Either you're a klutz, or your very accident prone…" he took my free hand and pulled me back onto the bed. "Now stay here and I'll be right back" he got told me, getting up off the bed and left the room, leaving the door open behind him.

James' POV

Rouge and I managed to get back into our cells and convinced the weird looking blue creatures we hadn't been out of our cells and were still asleep. After a bit they had attempted to wake us up, so we quit pretending to rest. The creatures were massive and muscular. One of them opened Rouge's cell and made her enter the cell I was in, shutting the door behind us. He looked down at us and started talking in some weird language. I looked at Rouge and she shrugged. We looked at it and it finally shook its head and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, I forgot you speak a different language. I am one of the Lusterror rebels and I have come to save you're people from extinction." I tilted my head "I know it may seem odd that we leave you such odd areas, but is the only room on our ship that looks 'normal' to you earthlings." I shrugged and nodded, understanding that their technology may shock us if we woke up beside some weird looking creature.

"Well how do you expect to save us all if you only rescued just the two of us?" Rouge asked puzzled. The alien raised a brow.

"Why do you think we got a male and female from the planet?" he asked bluntly. I blinked a few times and then realized what he expected us to do. My face turned slightly red and I lowered my eye lids glaring at him slightly. I looked at Rouge and saw her hold her breathe and could almost see the steam rolling off her face and then she seemed to think of something. Rouge walked over closer to me and held me close.

"Well, if you would leave us to get to it then?" she said seductively. The creature nodded then left. Once we were sure he was gone, Rouge let go and looked around. We only had so long before they would probably check on us so we needed to escape, or else I'd be forced to do the unthinkable with someone I just met. We looked around and eventually Rouge found a vent and we crawled into it. Rouge insisted I go first, I understood why; it was no mystery she didn't fully trust me, seeing as she'd have no way to stop me from getting at her from behind. I didn't care about going ahead, if she tried to hit at me, I could use Chaos Control and crawl ahead.

We traveled through the vents and soon found a grate that let us see the room below. Once we were sure it was empty we opened it and hopped down. Rouge and I looked around and she went over to what looked like a computer. She examined it and then quickly started hitting keys and weird screens popped up. I decided to look around while Rouge played with her toy.

The room was large and everything seemed to be coated in silver. I stretched and soon Rouge walked past me to a small device and a small paper popped out. She took it and looked it over. I peeked over her shoulder and saw it was a map of the ship. She found a button and pressed it and a window opened, what we saw shocked us both. The stars were beautiful, but watching Earth shrink in the distance was rather disturbing.

Jenn's POV

I resisted the urge to break out of my own house and boot it out of there. I instead decided to go into my drawing room and search for a way to get out of there. I quickly bolted to my room when I heard frantic footsteps coming my way. I pretended I was sleeping, but obviously he didn't buy it,

"Why were you trying to escape? Don't you know that there are huge killer blue things out there. I mean I'm here trying to protect you and you're trying to escape so that you can get killed by those things. You should be grateful I'm wasting my time on you. I don't even know why GUN sent me to protect you…" he groaned, closing the door and locking it, "Now stay here or I'll kill you. And don't try to break out that open window that I'm too lazy to close…" he sat down on a chair near the door and leaned his head back. I slowly got out of bed and moved towards him, getting right in his face.

"You know, you're kind of cute for a prick" I smirked, staring at him. Shadow opened one eye and glared at me.

"Sit back down" he said in an annoyed tone. I looked around, and then sat down on the floor, staring off in space.

"So…how are you…? Nice weather we're having, eh?" He looked down at me.

"I'd be fine if you would go sit down for a while and do what I ask for once…" he said sighing. I frowned, getting up and sitting on my bed.

"You know, your mean you know that? Really mean…"

"Ok, I get the point I'm mean. Deal with it." Shadow got up and sat down on the bed beside me, "Now have a nap and don't try any funny business" he grumbled.

A few hours later, or so it seemed, I woke up to see Shadow right over me. I jumped and almost fell off my bed, luckily he caught me before I did, "You know, I wasn't really going to kill you. You don't have to be so jumpy" he muttered. I turned my head toward the window when I heard a voice coming from outside.

"Hey Shadow. You need any help in there? You look like you have your hands full" the voice chuckled.

"You'd be more problems then assistance hedgehog. Now go off and go bug Tails or something" he snarled.

"Heh, heh. I thought you'd say something like that. Well if you need anything just let me know. Nice girlfriend by the way." With that he dashed off. I blinked rapidly and turned to Shadow, his face matching his streaks.

"Hey Shadow, who's that?" His eye twitched, with a vein throbbing on his forehead, "That's mother natures biggest mistake. Sonic the no good son of a hedgehog" he steamed, as he sat back down on the bed. I leaned over toward him and pat his hand comfortingly.

"It's ok Shadow…" I took his hand and held it, "It will be ok…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James' POV

It's amazing how massive space is, but at the moment I was more concerned on how big this ship was. From what Rouge showed me on the map, the ship was about as the size of a blue whale. I was a tad worried about us getting caught, but the information Rouge had printed out showed there were only 5 people running the ship, 7 if you counted us. The map showed the ship was powered by the almighty Master Emerald. The Master Emerald is a massive green jewel, the size of a beach ball. Its powers are limitless, but also next to impossible to use unless you're Knuckles the Echidna. He was the only one who was known to have been taught the ancient chant needed to awaken the large rock's power. I guessed from the fact that the aliens had said they only captured me and Rouge, that they knew it as well. Rouge had told me by the looks of all these charts, we were light years away from Earth and there was only two ways we could get back, either get the ship to turn around, or use Chaos Control. Seeing as we didn't know much about the aliens or their technology, we decided Chaos Control would be the best option.

Rouge put the map down and spread it out to show me her plan. Her plan was simple, or so she said. We were five rooms away from were the Master Emerald was stored. We had no way of knowing if the aliens would be in the rooms between us, so we needed to find a way to sneak through. The vent was an option, but it would only get us to the room just before the Master Emerald chamber. We decided it would probably be guarded by two of the aliens, so we'd need a decoy. Rouge said we'd decide on that once we got there. We sat down and went over the plan a few times and it was soon simple for me to follow.

"You know, you remind me of someone I know" she said smiling at me. I grinned.

"Someone you like I hope?" I asked playfully. She giggled and nodded. She seemed to be quite friendly and truly familiar. Rouge the bat. Then it occurred to me. "Do you know Eggman Robotnik?" I asked her urgently. She blinked and nodded.

"I used to work for him, why?" she asked me curiously. I knew it. She was the same Rouge the treasure hunter who had helped the doctor escape from the ARK a few years ago when it was crashing towards the Earth. I nodded to her.

"Do you know where the doctor is now?" I asked her. She shook her head. I sighed "Thanks anyway."

"How do you know the doctor?" she asked curiously. I explained to her my past with the doctor. She nodded after my explanation and told me she would help me find the doctor once we returned to Earth. I smiled and nodded. I looked at her with a smile.

"Thank you" I said sincerely. I looked at her and our eyes met for a moment. She giggled and I chuckled as we climbed back into the vent, she again insisted I go first. I got us through to the room before the Master Emerald and to our surprise, it was much larger then we had planned and the guard was much more then we gave it credit for. It was a massive blue and green creature that looked like a huge dragon. Rouge looked scared. I decided then and there I wasn't going to let her get hurt, so I told her to stay and jumped down. The massive creature looked down at me and growled as I unzipped my gloves and reached in to them for my greatest weapon.

Jenn's POV

Shadow finally calmed down after much soothing and fell into a deep sleep. I silently got up and moved towards the door, quietly unlocking it. I then turned to check, making sure he was still asleep and then opened the door, quietly slipping out. I decided to go back and take his gun, holding it secret agent style, slipping back out.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard a loud crashing and heard a booming voice calling my name, "JENNIFER THE HEDGEHOG! GET YOUR BEHIND BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! AND GIVE ME MY GUN!" I gulped and sighed, making my way back up the stairs and walked into the room, handing his gun back and sat back on the bed, "Sorry…" He glared daggers at me.

"Try that stunt again and you're head will be all over that wall" he snarled, grabbing his gun out of my hands. I bit my lip, looking down at my bed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Shadow, I'll never ever do it again…I promise…" I looked up at him. Shadow mouth twitched for a moment and then broke into a small smile.

"Don't let it happen again. Now get to bed before I change my mind" he said, taking a seat back down on the bed. I laid down, watching Shadow out of the corner of my eye, placing one of my hands on his, pretending like nothing happened.

"It won't ever happen again" I promised, a small smirk on my face. Shadow was about to say something, when we heard Sonic again.

"Oooooooooooooooo, Shadow's got a girlfriend" he said from the window. Shadow held his breathe and pulled the window shut, returning to his seat beside me and held my hand.

"You just be good okay?" he said sweetly, almost seductively. I bit my lip, a deep blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Oh, okay. I will Mr. Shadow, but why do I have to stay in my room?" He smirked.

"To make it easier for me to keep an eye on your beautiful body" he said playfully. I blushed even more at his comment.

"Oh stop it. Your making me blush…" I looked away from him, covering my face with my hands. Suddenly I felt him press his lips against my cheek and I turned my head towards him, biting my lip, "What…what was that for?" He looked into my eyes and smiled sweetly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said in a seductive voice and before I could respond, he pressed his lips against mine. I slowly closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissed him back, a blush still firm on my cheeks. I felt him slide his arms around me, his lips gentle but firm against mine. I heard a sound come from the window and could tell it was Sonic pressing his face against the window trying to get a better look.

"Give me a second Shadow…" I muttered, moving over to the window and closed the blind, sitting back down on the bed. "Now, where were we?" He came over and lied me on the bed and rubbed my sides "Oh, I remember" he said, purring as he kissed me softly.

James' POV

It was my favorite way to win a fight I other wise had no chance at. I had pulled out a small purple ball and tossed at the ground. It burst into smoke and the chemicals in it mixed with my fur. When the smoke cleared up, I could hear Rouge burst out in laughter from up above. The beast itself was holding in a laugh of its own. The chemicals in the smoke had puffed up my fur and changed the color which made me look like a giant banana with arms, legs and a face. I pulled out a pair of maracas and held them over my head. I spread out my legs and started bending my knees and straightening them back out, making my upper body bounce up and down and I started to chant.

"PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! HEY YA! HEY YA! PEANUT BUTTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT! PEANUT BUTTER WITH A BASEBALL BAT!" This act I used only when I knew I had no chance of winning a fight. The beast was now on its back, laughing uncontrollably. Rouge jumped down still laughing and put a hand on my back to calm herself down.

"That… was amazing" she managed to say. I pulled out a small vile and drank it. The contents returned my fur to its former glory. After much effort, we finally managed to squeeze past the massive monster and get to the Master Emerald room. We entered the room and it was one of the greatest things we had ever seen. It was a massive coliseum of gold. The alter in the middle of the room held the Master Emerald with a large tablet behind it that had ancient text written on it. Rouge flew up to it, with me behind her. She read the text out loud and the Emerald began to glow brightly. I touched it and felt its power. I looked up at Rouge and she flew down and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind me.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" I shouted. Suddenly we vanished from the room with the Master Emerald.

I don't know what happened to the ship out in space, all I know is Rouge and I had made it back to Angel Island, a floating paradise in the sky. We lay beside each other in the grass, arms and legs spread looking up at the sky as we tried to catch our breath. We looked at each other, our eyes meeting. I smiled and she smiled back. I got up and lent her my hand. I helped her up and she hugged me.

"Thanks for your help" she said sweetly. I nodded.

"Any time" I said smiling. She giggled and looked over the edge of the island.

"Think you could get us back down to Earth? Maybe your place?" she asked. I nodded and grabbed her arm. I warped her to my 'house' and after a few moments, she lept into the air flew off after we said fair well. I went into the house and sat down. I pulled out my piece of rubble and went back to work. The piece was now half a set of dominos.

Jenn's POV

"That was very unprofessional of me. But then again, emotions are more important than profession" Shadow grinned, holding me close to him, trying to catch his breath. I stared up at him lovingly as I snuggled closer to him and sighed happily.

"So…what do we do now? Do we just wait?" He glanced down at me.

"Unless you have any other ideas. We're basically stuck here until those aliens decide to show up." I turned my attention to the door way, seeing an eye peeking in through the crack, not knowing who it was. Shadow slowly turned and looked in the direction I was, "Oh" was all he said as he pulled the blankets over us, trying to hide anything he possibly could, "You saw nothing…" he glared at Cream who was the person in the doorway.

"W…What were you two doing to each other…?" she said, her face white as a ghost as she began shaking in shock.

"We were umm…hugging each other in a special way that only older people can do…" I smiled innocently.

"Uh, yea… hugging. What were you doing spying on us anyways?" Shadow glared, holding me closer. Cream rubbed her eyes, glancing away from us.

"I was coming to check on you guys and the door was open so I peeked in, but when I saw I couldn't stop staring…" I looked up at Shadow, then back at Cream.

"Uh Shadow. How old is Cream exactly?" My eye twitched.

"She's six years old. Now Cream, don't tell anybody about this. Understand?" Shadow replied.

"What do you mean she's only six? Why doesn't anyone tell me about these things? And why was the door unlocked?" I exclaimed, covering my face.

"But, why?" Cream asked shyly, kicking the ground innocently. "Shouldn't I be telling people you love each other?"

"Uh. No, no and NO! This is to be kept a secret. Got it?" he growled, burying his face in my fur. Cream looked down, then back up at Shadow.

"Yes sir. But can I ask you a question?" she blushed. Shadow raised a brow at her.

"What is it?" he glared, watching her every movement.

"When do I get to do that?" Cream answered sheepishly.

"Uh…" Shadow turned to look at me for guidance, "Jenn?"

"When you're older Cream, when you're older…" I replied, sighing as I flicked Shadow's ear.

"But how much older?" she asked again, an innocent look on her face.

"I'll tell you when it's time Cream. Now please go home to your mommy and don't tell anyone about this 'kay?" I smiled.

"Alright. I'll go home" Cream replied, turning to leave. Five minutes later I heard her shout from outside, "HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT GUYS! JENN AND SHADOW WERE HUGGING EACH OTHER IN A 'SPECIAL' WAY!" Shadow snarled loudly, trying to get out of the bed.

"That little…I'm going to get her for this!" he growled. Luckily I caught him before he did anything drastic and pulled him back into the bed.

"Now, now Shadow…calm down and relax…" I muttered, holding him closely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

James' POV

I finally finished my domino set after a few days of work. I had made about 20,000 dominos, each one a shade of white, grey and brownish-red. It was a fun hobby. I had managed to start another set, but before I could get the 20th one made, Rouge had returned to my small shack. She was wearing a different outfit this time. It was a full purple leather suit, which had a white belt with a heart on it. The top part of the outfit had a small cut out on it that revealed a section of her chest. She had brought me a small black device which she showed me how to attach it to my glove. It was a device I could use to communicate with her where ever she was. It also let her contact me at any time. She smiled at me, with a shine in her eye.

"Say, have you ever thought of joining GUN?" she asked me sweetly. I thought for a moment. GUN was who had taken the doctor away from me. It then it came to me. If I joined GUN maybe, just maybe, I could find the doctor and see him once again. I nodded to myself and looked at her.

"No, but I think I'll join, you're a member of it aren't you?" I asked biting my lip. She nodded grinning.

"I'm one of the best agents in GUN" she said teasingly. She put out her hand "Come with me and I'll take you to their nearest HQ and get you signed up." I took her hand she led me out of the small shack. I wrapped my arms around her as I held on to her tightly, my stomach against hers, our faces close together. Rouge grinned seductively as she flapped her wings and flew us up high into the air.

We flew over the city over the city for a long while before she finally landed us at the base of a small building. Rouge let me go and I released her from my grasp. She walked me into the base and stopped in front of the girl at the front desk. Rouge tapped the desk in front of her.

"Excuse me, I have one for enlistment" she said to her, pointing back at me. The girl nodded and began asking a bunch of questions which Rouge answered all for me; I just stood and watched. After the questions, Rouge handed me a small wallet-like thing with a badge in it. I took it and slid it into my glove. I looked at her and she grinned at me, sliding her hand into mine

"Come on. I'll take you to get fitted into you're new uniform" she said sweetly. I followed her up a flight of stairs and for once in a long time, I actually felt like I had a friend aside from the doctor.

Jenn's POV

I looked up at the ceiling, having my head on Shadows chest, "So is there any chance your going to let my out of my room at least?" I looked at him questionably, smiling sweetly. He looked down at me and sighed.

"Fine. As long as you promise not to leave the house, ok? Or I'll have to use force" he grinned, nudging me. I giggled and got up, quickly dressing and heading down the stairs, to find a blue creature standing there. I took a few steps back, but was too late. The last thing I saw was a giant hand coming toward me and everything went black.

I woke up inside a dark metallic room with no door. Well, no door that I could actually see anyways. I slowly got up and squinted, trying to make out where I was. It was no place I had seen before. I was kind of afraid actually. I felt around, but my arms had been restricted by chains. I felt my legs and they too were chained to the floor.

Grumbling, I tried to pull them off, but there was no use. Sighing, I sat back down on the cold floor and called out.

"Is there anyone there?" I called, waiting for a response. No one answered. I thought there was no better option but to sleep and hope someone came to find me. A few minutes later I was awakened by a cloaked figure. I looked up at the cloaked figure who was holding a lantern in one hand.

"You should have stayed in your bedroom where you were protected. It was stupid of you to leave the security." Glaring up at him, I slowly sat up.

"And who are you to tell me what to do, huh?" I attempted to cross my arms, failing miserably. I heard the cloaked figure sigh and I saw a light emit from his hands, causing the chains around my arms and ankles to break.

"You know grandma, you always were the stubborn one.." he trailed off, helping me off the cold ground. My eyes widened, as I stared at him in disbelief.

"Grandma? What in the world are you talking about?" I watched him, a placid look on my face. I saw him set down the lantern and take his hood off, revealing a silver-like hedgehog with long quills.

"I'm your grandson and I come from 200 years in the future. My name is Silver the hedgehog, son to Chaz the hedgehog; your son in the future. The reason why they want you dead is because if you die then I'll never be born, thus the world would be plunged in darkness. I'm the reason why they haven't destroyed the world. I'm the keeper of light." He glanced away. I stood there, soaking all this information that was given to me.

"But, how can this be? How can you be my grandson from 200 years in the future? I mean, how in the world did you get here?" I stared at him, not comprehending what he was trying to tell me. Silver shook his head and put his hood back on.

"I've told you too much, now I must leave. Use the lantern to find the door. You go down that corridor and go left; there will be the exit, but move quickly, those creatures aren't as dumb as they look." With that he disappeared. I picked up the indicated lantern and found the door quite easily, opening it quickly and quietly.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder" I muttered to myself, quickly making my way down the hall and found the exit, getting out as quickly as possible.

Shadow's POV

I quickly made my way down the stairs and was just in time to see Jenn disappear with one of the blue creatures.

"Damn it Jenn, I knew you should have stayed in the bedroom with me" I muttered. Growling, I ran out the door, searching for a clue that might help me find Jenn. Sonic walked over from his spot by the tree, a cheesy grin spread across his face.

"Hey Shadow. What's the matter? Lost your girlfriend?"

"Sonic, I suggest you leave me alone if you want to have kids when you're older. Now help me find Jenn damnit. One of the blue creatures took her away and I don't know where she is…" He looked at me and sighed.

"Oh alright then. Since you asked so nicely I suppose I'll help you. C'mon Knuckles and Tails! We're going on another adventure!"

James' POV

I liked it. The outfit I was given was amazing. An army green muscle shirt, along with a pair of baggy black pants held on to me by a black belt with several pouches running along it. I picked up the shades and looked through them. It dimmed the light and made it hard to see, so I tossed them aside. I came out of the dressing room. Rouge, who was waiting for me just outside the door, looked me over when I came out and whistled.

"Not bad" she said, walking around me looking me over, tapping my rear when she got behind me causing me to jump a bit. I looked back and she grinned blowing a kiss at me. I smirked at her.

"Like what you see?" I asked playfully. She giggled wrapping her arms around me nodding.

"You know, I'm a higher rank then you, meaning you have to do what ever I say" she teased, biting her lip and grinning. I felt my flush with embarrassment at the comment.

"You aren't going to take advantage of little old me now, are you?" I said smirking at her with a grin on my face. She giggled again.

"Not right now. We have a mission at the moment" she teased me kissing my cheek. She took my hand and led me downstairs again, bringing me into another room that had the words 'Briefing Room' on the door. We entered and a silver haired man, about 6'11 stood there with his back to us on the other side of the room. He turned to look at us when we shut the door behind us.

"Ah, Rouge, I see you have a new recruit for us?" he asked, his voice deep, one eye green the other blue. Rouge nodded and looked at me.

"My name is James the hedgehog, sir" I said boldly. He nodded to me.

"Very good, now listen up you two. Your mission, is to assist agent Shadow in the search for Jenn the hedgehog who has recently been kidnapped by the aliens. Our source tells us Shadow had been out numbered when they invaded the house and took them by surprise before he had a chance to react and his back up. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had been slacking off and didn't assist in defending her; we now need you two to assist us in saving her" he explained.

I had no idea who this Jenn was, or why she was important, but I had no concern as to why GUN cared, I was just looking for something to do. Also, if I wanted to see Eggman, I would need to keep on their good side. Rouge and I nodded our heads then saluted. We headed out the door and left the building Rouge suddenly grabbed me from behind and flew me into the air. We flew to a near by area, where we saw a black hedgehog with red streaks, who Rouge told me was Shadow, the Ultimate Life Form.

Jenn's POV

Where in the world am I? How the heck did I get here and how do I get back home? I have no clue where I am, all I know is I'm on this weird blue floating island. I wish Shadow was here. I shouldn't have left without him having the chance to follow. That was very stupid of me.

I walked around, examining my surroundings. There were plants that were oddly colored and the ground was a pale blue. Sighing I looked down from the island and saw earth straight under us. I thought for a moment. How in the world am I supposed to get down there? I thought to myself, pacing as I tried to come up with a plan to escape and get me back to Shadow. I looked left and saw another floating island similar to this one, but it was normal colored. I thought for a moment and decided to try to jump for it, despite the voice in the back of my head telling me not to do it.

Shadow's POV

I looked up and noticed Rouge carrying a blue hedgehog with a green muscle shirt and baggy pants. Keh, show off. I walked over to them and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I know why you're here…but why is that thing here?" I glared, tapping my foot impatiently. Rouge put him down and let herself land gracefully.

"This is my newest recruit, James the hedgehog and he's not a thing, he's a hedgehog like you" she said frowning unimpressed. James lowered his eyes and looked at me.

"Shadow I presume?" I raised a brow at him.

"Yea, that's me. What's it to you? Why are you here anyways? It was supposed to be only Rouge, not you." I glared at him. James sighed and looked over at Rouge.

"Is this really the great Shadow you've told me about?" he asked, as if he was better then me. Rouge shook her head.

"He's probably just upset because he failed his mission" she said grinning "I bet his report wasn't even accurate, how many aliens was it that surprised you Shadow?" I snarled, turning my gaze away and fixing it on Rouge.

"How the hell should I know. The brat left before I had the chance to get to her. It's not my fault she decided to go ahead without me." Rouge grinned.

"Oh? Your report said they attacked you in your room and took you guys by surprise." She looked at James "May want to make a note of that, eh James?" The little runt was already recording something under his breathe in his recorder he had under his glove, all soldiers had one. I huffed and turned away from them.

"Well that's not what happened; besides, I don't need to explain myself to you. I was the one that was there and not you so get over yourself Rouge…" Rouge frowned at me.

"Whatever, let's just get going; we need to find any clues we can to where she might be" she said, turning her back to me. James seemed to be looking off into space and I noticed him squint at something in the distance.

Jenn's POV

Looking to make sure I had enough room to jump for it, I backed up as far as I could, making a leap for the other island, nearly missing it and falling face first onto it.

"Great…now my nose is probably broken, just my day isn't it?" I looked around, noticing a big shinning green emerald sitting on a pedestal. I slowly made my way over to the altar and climbed the stairs, standing right in front of the green emerald, "Hmm, I wonder what this does…" I poked it, nothing seemed to happen. I shrugged and sat down, putting my head in my hands, "There's no place like home."

James' POV

I looked up and saw two islands floating in the sky in the distance. "Hey Rouge, wasn't there only one Island before?" I asked her, not turning to look. I turned and saw Shadow take out a small telescope and look through it backwards.

"I can barely see them…" he said squinting his eyes.

"Um… Shadow, wrong way" Rouge said looking annoyed. Shadow looked at it and flipped it around.

"Oh…. I knew that" he looked through it again and I saw his face light up "J…. JENN'S ON THAT ISLAND! She's by the Master Emerald!" Shadow boomed. He looked around "Who has a Chaos Emerald?" he asked frantically. Before I could respond, he bolted off in search of an emerald. Rouge giggled then turned to me.

"So, shall we get going then?" she smiled. I sighed and nodded. She looped her arm with mine and I activated Chaos Control once again.

We arrived on the Island and saw Jenn sitting beside the Master Emerald, curled up in a ball. Rouge walked over and tapped her on the head "Jenn the hedgehog? GUN agent Rouge; my friend and I are here to bring you home" she said softly. Jenn looked up at us, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you. Wait. Where's Shadow?" she frowned, looking around franticly. Rouge giggled.

"He's off looking for an emerald so he can come save you; his rush to save you caused him to ignore the fact my friend James here can warp with out emeralds." I waved shyly, having not been noticed until now. Jenn looked at me then at Rouge, then back at me.

"Wait. I know you from somewhere…" she squinted at me, "You're the guy that helped me the other day! So your name is James, eh? Well mine's Jenn if you haven't guessed already" she giggled. I remembered her from the other day, but it hadn't occurred to me that she was the one GUN was looking for. I couldn't imagine why GUN needed her, but it wasn't my job to question GUN, so I politely nodded. Rouge walked over beside me and looped my arm again.

"Come on Jenn, let's get going" she said reaching out for Jenn's hand. Jenn took Rouge's hand I warped us back to the small building. Shadow was sitting at her step when we got back and almost instantly he tackled Jenn and was kissing her all over. Rouge giggled at that.

"Well, well, well, getting emotionally involved with a mission are we?" she asked, as if she didn't already know the answer. I stretched and looked up, waiting for them to finish what ever they planned on saying and imagined on how I could find the doctor.

Shadow's POV

I looked up at Rouge and flipped her off. I saw her frown and take her new pet back to the GUN base, but I didn't care; I was with Jenn again and nothing could ruin that. After Rouge and James had left, I picked Jenn up in my arms and brought her back to her room. I shut and locked all windows and doors and jumped into the bed with Jenn.

After an hour or two I rolled over, breathing heavily with Jenn's head on my chest, playing with the crest on my chest. I closed my eyes and sighed, soon drifting off into a deep sleep. I dreamt of me and Jenn being together forever. I dreamt Rouge had discovered her little pet James was gay for Sonic and in her grief killed them both and then herself and Jenn was given her job. Jenn and I worked side by side, until the end of time; I never wanted this dream to end.

As I awoke, Jenn was unfortunantely asleep, her head still on my chest. I ran my hand through her quills and sighed softly. Words couldn't describe how much I cared for her. I closed my eyes and tried to return to my heavenly dream. I lay there, curled up with Jenn happily; that's when it occurred to me. I wasn't supposed to get emotionally involved with my clients. I would probably loose my job for this. Rouge had such a huge mouth and she'd probably rat me out, but for Jenn it was worth it.

James' POV

I returned to the GUN base with Rouge to report our success. The Commander was pleased to hear of Jenn's safe return. Surprisingly Rouge didn't tell him about Shadow, which confused me. I later asked her why and she said he'd loose his job if she had told them and Shadow was still her friend and fellow agent; ratting him out would be cruel. I agreed.

"Come with me, I have a surprise for you" she told me. She brought me to a door that said 'visitors'. She opened it and it opened up to another door, but it was cushioned and white. The window on it was barred and two guards stood beside it. Rouge signaled to the guards to let me in. They opened the door and I walked into the room. It was all white cushions, except for a small white table with two chairs in the middle of the room. On the chair opposite to me, there sat a bald man with a massive orange mustache, strapped in a straight jacket. I sat down across from him and he looked up at me. It was the doctor. I looked at him in pure terror.

"Hello James, it's been awhile" he said calmly snickering. I shook my head.

"Doctor, what have they done to you?" I asked him frantically.

"What? Oh, this? Oh, GUN just decided I was considered 'crazy and dangerous'" he said bluntly "They only agreed to bring me to talk to you because Rouge had sent for me. Anyone else would have been turned down" he explained. I shook my head again. How could they be doing this to him? I thought to myself for a minute.

"Doctor, I know how to get you out of here, but you have to trust me" I told him. He nodded and I got up and knocked on the door, signaling for Rouge "could you go get the Commander for me?" I asked her. She nodded and took off. I went to the doctor and explained my plan. He nodded and looked up as the Commander walked in.

"What is it soldier?" he asked quickly.

"The doctor has something to ask of you sir" I told him. He looked at Eggman and the doctor cleared his throat.

"Commander of GUN, I would like to make a deal with you. If you let me out of this place, I will join the GUN forces as a researcher, to help build great weaponry for GUN forces and help improve modern life" he promised to the Commander. He was stunned. Eggman had seemed to have changed after seeing me and the Commander was shocked. He looked at me, then back at Eggman and nodded.

"Alright, but any screw-ups and you're back in here, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Eggman said joyfully. I was given the honor of freeing the doctor from his jacket and the first thing he did was hug me in thanks. I returned the hug and Rouge entered the room smiling. Now, everything was they way I wanted it, all I had left to do was follow GUN and keep Rouge and safe.


End file.
